Let's Have a White Christmas
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: For Christmas 2012. Kuroko and Kagami decide to spend Christmas Eve watching a movie at Kagami's. They both fall asleep during the movie, but are in for a pleasant surprise when they wake up. Kagami/Kuroko with Aomine/Kise on the side.


It's already the 26th where I'm staying, but there are 12 Days of Christmas, so all's well.

Here's a little present from me to all my readers, who have supported me for the past six months that I have written for this fandom.

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

This will be last one-shot I would be posting for Kuroko no Basket for the year 2012; and I will return with Parallel: From the Beginning in the first weekend of January. I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories for the upcoming year as well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and it's franchise!  
**_Cover pic is from pixiv illustration no. 32160198**  
**_

* * *

Notes:

- This story takes place when Kuroko and Kagami are in their second year of High School.

- They have been dating for a while now, and everyone knows. Everyone as in the Seirin team and the Kiseki no Sedai, plus Takao, Himuro and Alex.

* * *

"It's cold…"

"Oi. Kuroko. It's only December and you're complaining about the weather? How are you going to last the whole of winter?"

"Not everyone has thick layers of skin, muscle and fat to insulate against the cold, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko… what are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing. I was praising you, actually. You should at least be happy about it"

"Like you are!"

"It's the truth," Kuroko pouted, putting his arms around Kagami.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"It's just as I had thought… Kagami-kun is so warm…"

"Just bear with it until we get to my place! Don't start hugging people in the middle of the road! Let go of me; it's hard to walk when you're doing that!"

"But I don't want to. Just drag me along with you."

"You… you're being rather spoilt today, aren't you?"

"Then spoil me."

"Why should I?"

"Because today is Christmas Eve."

"… Seriously?"

"Kagami-kun, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't."

"Didn't you check the calendar? Oh wait. Do you even know what a calendar is?"

"I do! It just completely slipped my mind!"

"I bet that the Winter Cup was the only thing on your mind, wasn't it?"

"…" Kagami wanted to retort, but he couldn't.

What Kuroko was saying was the truth, after all. With all the practice they had been doing and the anticipation of facing the Generation of Miracles once more, it had totally slipped from his mind.

"Kagami-kun? What's the matter?"

"I guess you're right."

Kuroko blinked at Kagami.

"Kagami-kun is being uncharacteristically honest today."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

The two of them looked ahead to spot Kise running towards them. Behind him, there was someone else who was carrying loads of shopping bags in both arms.

"Kise-kun…"

"… And Aomine, too?"

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! What a coincidence! Still as lovey-dovey as ever, I see."

"It's not that! This guy just won't let go of me!"

"But that's because you're too warm, Kagami-kun; I just couldn't resist."

Kise laughed.

"Well, Kurokocchi has always been weak to the cold."

"Has he?"

"Oi! Kise! Don't just run ahead and leave me behind with all your stuff! It's really heavy, you know?"

Unfortunately for Aomine, his protests were ignored.

"So, what are the two of you doing here? Doing some last-minute Christmas shopping together?"

"Not really, we were just on our way home from practice…"

"Eh? Practice? On Christmas Eve?"

"Well, you know how our Coach is like…"

"I guess I can understand. We are in the middle of the Winter Cup, after all."

"But it's a holiday! Who holds practice on the eve of a holiday?!"

"Says the person who forgot when Christmas was."

"What?! Nobody forgets about Christmas! I thought Aominecchi was the only one!"

"Apparently, all basketball idiots are alike."

"Don't lump me together with that guy!" The two protested in unison.

"What about you, Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some Christmas shopping. For the people in my talent agency who have been looking after me. It's something I do every year."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Well, that's because I feel bad that they all give me gifts for Christmas, so I always make sure to give something back."

"I see."

"So where are you and Kagamicchi headed to now? If you don't have any plans, how about going out for dinner together, all four of us?"

"Oi, Kise! Don't decide things on your own!"

"Well, it's fine, isn't it? Since it's Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi!"

"Tetsu is fine, but not that guy!"

"Got a problem with me, Aomine?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"I thank you for your offer, Kise-kun, but Kagami-kun and I already have plans for tonight."

"I see. A date?"

"No. we're just going to watch a movie at Kagami-kun's place."

"Ah, I see. Well then, we won't hold you up any longer. See you again soon, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!"

"See you, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

They waved their good-byes and went on to their respective destinations.

**XXX**

"Ahh, Kagami-kun's house is so warm… Just like Kagami-kun himself.."

"Kuroko! Don't just collapse at the genkan!"

"But I don't have the energy to move anymore. Kagami-kun, carry me to the living room."

"At least remove your shoes by yourself."

"… Fine," Without even bothering to stand up, Kuroko kicked off his shoes.

"At least arrange them properly. This isn't your own house, you know."

Kuroko let out a little sigh as he sat up, aligning his shoes neatly next to Kagami's.

"Is that better?"

"Yes."

"So are you going to carry me now?"

Kagami shook his head.

"You, really… since when did you become such a spoilt child? Ah well. Here we go!"

"Uwah!" Kuroko let out a little yelp of surprise. "Kagami-kun, don't lift me up so quickly… I feel a bit giddy…"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to be carried; and now you're complaining? What are you, a princess?" Kagami sighed. "Let's get inside and get something warm to drink. How does that sound?"

Kuroko nodded his head once in approval.

"Hold on tight!"

Kagami broke into a run, bursting into the living room with a glorious finish.

"I think that took several years off my life, Kagami-kun…"

"Don't complain, or I'll drop you onto the couch."

"Do you always have to be so rough with me, Kagami-kun? If you aren't careful, I might just break something."

"Don't give me that crap. You aren't that fragile."

"But things will become bad if I get injured, right? I wonder what Coach will do to you if I was rendered unable to participate in the Winter Cup…"

"Fine! I get it! Enough about that!"

"I'm glad you understand my point of view, Kagami-kun."

"Right, right," Kagami let Kuroko down gently on the couch. "Now be a good boy and hang your coat and scarf on the hook over there. Once you're done just sit there and wait for me. I'll go make some Hot Chocolate. Want any marshmallows in them?"

"Yes, if you'd please."

"Got it. Just give me a moment or two; I'll be done in a jiffy."

About two minutes later, Kagami returned to find Kuroko curled up on the couch.

"Are you still cold?"

"A bit… I guess…"

"Here, drink this," Kagami held one mug towards Kuroko and set the other on the coffee table. He took the blanket that was draped on one side of the couch and placed it on his lap. "And here's a warm blanket. Wrap it around yourself to keep warm. I'll check the temperature of the room."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko blew across the surface of the hot liquid before taking a sip. It left a warm feeling in his throat as it flowed down towards his stomach.

"Ahh…"

"How is it?"

"It's delicious. Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"That's good to hear. So, what do you want to watch? I got plenty of movies here, both local and foreign films. Which do you prefer?"

"I'm not a fan of movies, so why don't you choose instead?"

"Well then… How about this one? It's an old movie, but it's pretty good. It was my dad's favourite, but I've never really watched it before. Shall we give it a try?"

"I don't see why not."

"It's decided, then!" Kagami took the DVD out of its case, sliding it into the player and turning on the television as it loaded.

With the remote controller in hand, he bounced onto the couch were Kuroko was. Kuroko wasn't pleased when the other side of the cushions started to sink down, but he didn't complain. He moved over towards Kagami, snuggling into his warmth.

"Want to share the blanket?" Kuroko offered, looking up at Kagami. "It's big enough for the both of us."

"Sure."

Kagami pulled out one side of the blanket, moving closer to Kuroko and wrapping it over one shoulder.

Kuroko leaned against Kagami, placing his head on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" Kagami asked with a teasing smile, stretching his arm to hold Kuroko's shoulder and to pull him closer.

"Yes, very. Ah, it's starting."

**XXX**

"Mmm?" Kuroko mumbled as he opened his eyes, squinting when the sharp blue light from the television screen hit them.

Had he fallen asleep during the movie…?

Reaching for the remote control on the table, he switched it off, letting out a relieved sigh when the light was no longer blinding him. Rubbing his eyes to ward off the sleepiness, he glanced towards the digital clock on the table: it was now almost midnight. Since the movie was supposed to end at about nine in the evening, that would mean that he had been asleep for at least four hours.

He raised his arms high in the air, stretching them. He looked towards Kagami, who was fast asleep as well.

"What an uncute sleeping face," He couldn't help but to smile at the trail of saliva flowing down from the corner of his mouth.

Feeling the dryness in his throat, he stood up from where he was sitting, deciding to get a glass of water from the kitchen to quench his thirst. He gave a light wince when he felt the ache in his back and bottom from sitting too long.

Dragging his sock-covered feet along the wooden floorboard, he took a glance outside the glass doors that led to the balcony. Looking up at the dark sky, he could see the nearly-full moon in the sky, and also…

"Ah."

He had his hands pressed against the glass, watching in awe as little flecks started to fall from the darkness above. Sliding the door open, he felt a blast of cold air hit his face.

He held out his hands, allowing the little flakes to land on his hand. Just as they had touched the surface of his skin, they melted.

"Oi, what are you doing out in the cold, Kuroko?!" Kagami's sleepy growl came from behind. "Geez, for the person who hates the cold, you sure are crazy to do something like this…"

"Kagami-kun, look; it's snowing."

"Ah. I didn't notice at all."

"It's so pretty…"

"Yup. Looks like we're going to have a White Christmas this year."

"If that was supposed to sound romantic, Kagami-kun; I think you have just failed… A-Ah… Ah choo!"

"Oi. Kuroko; you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Excuse me for that impolite sneeze."

"You're incorrigible. Come on in where it's warm; you don't want to catch a cold, do you?"

"I want to stay out here for just a little longer."

"Sheesh, you… I can't tell whether you really detest the cold or not."

"I do, but this scenery is lovely."

"That, I would have to agree with you."

There was a brief pause in their conversation as Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist from behind.

"… Kagami-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko turned his head, giving him a look of curiousity.

"You said I'm warm, right? If you're not going to come in… the least I can do is to keep you warm while you're out here."

Kuroko blinked before stifling a laugh.

"W-What's so funny? I was being nice here, oi!"

"I'm not finding this amusing. In fact, I'm thinking that I find this side of Kagami-kun rather adorable."

"Hah?!"

"You don't have to look so offended. I was praising you."

"I'm sorry for being so sensitive, then!"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it, either," Kuroko sighed, leaning into Kagami's embrace. "Let's stay like this for a little while longer."

"O-Oh."

A while later, after watching the snow fall, Kagami decided to break the silence.

"Say, Kuroko…"

"What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"I… have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I… Ah, forget it! As expected, it's too embarrassing!"

"How would you know it's embarrassing if you don't ask? Not to mention that you're already getting embarrassed by not asking, so it wouldn't make any difference if you do ask."

"There is a difference!"

"Just ask, Kagami-kun. It wouldn't kill you."

"I think it might."

"You're starting to ruin the mood."

"I think it's already ruined. And if you insist that I ask, I bet that it's going to be ruined even more."

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko's tone sounded a little annoyed. "Hurry up and ask me already."

"C-Can I kiss you?"

"… Huh?"

"D-Don't make me repeat myself!"

"I heard you the first time, Kagami-kun. But why are you asking me that now? I mean, you usually don't ask every single time; not that I mind."

"Well, I was thinking that it might be romantic… or something like that."

"You idiot," Kuroko turned his body around and tapped his fist on Kagami's forehead lightly. "You shouldn't have been so wishy-washy about it."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would have minded."

"No, I wouldn't. Why would I?"

"Well…"

"You worry too much, Kagami-kun."

Standing on his tiptoes, he wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck and brought their lips together into a warm kiss. The latter widened his eyes in surprise at the bold action, but soon recovered from it. Bending forward with his hands still around Kuroko's waist, he turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss.

Both of them closed their eyes, melting into the kiss and each other's warmth as the pure white snow continued to fall around them.

Feeling the need for air, they broke off at the same time, panting lightly.

Without moving from that position, they opened their eyes, gazing into the other's lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Kagami-kun."

"Ahh. You too, Kuroko.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"It will be, trust me."

"You know I do."


End file.
